


The Price of Knowledge

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Butt Slapping, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Spit As Lube, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Akechi Goro has important info that the Phantom Thieves need. What's the easiest way to get the info out of him? Haru suggests sex and for some reason, Makoto volunteers to do it.Akechi and Makoto don't really like each other, so even sex becomes a battle between the two geniuses. However, geniuses or not, both of them are horny and eventually their urges take over. When the sex becomes rougher and rougher, who's the dom and who's the sub here? Spoiler: Both.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Price of Knowledge

The doors of the elevator opened. Makoto entered a grandiose looking hallway and checked her phone. _“Room 354”,_ was the text on her screen. She scanned her surroundings for a while until she located the room in question. Nervously, Makoto moved in front of the rooms door and took a deep breath. ‘What the hell have I gotten myself into…’, she thought to herself and knocked few times. Her heart was racing, and her cheeks were slightly red. This was not how she thought her Saturday evening would go. After a while, the door opened and a man stood at the doorway, only wearing a towel around his waist and his hair wet from what Makoto guessed was from a recent shower. “Oh, good. You actually came”, Goro Akechi said with a nasty smirk on his face. Makoto gritted her teeth as she waited Akechi to move so she could enter. “Well, don’t just stand there, come on in, Niijima-san”, Akechi said with a tint of sarcasm and spite mixed into his words. Without saying a word, Makoto quickly entered the room. Akechi closed the door behind her.

***************************************************************************************

“Hey, I have some info that can help us”, Haru said as Ann, Futaba and Makoto turned their gazes towards her. It was an evening already, but the girls still hung out at the school to think about their next move. This couldn’t be called an official meeting, since multiple other members were missing. “I’m all ears”, Ann said as others nodded, agreeing with her as well.

“Well, I managed to overhear a conversation when I dealt with business stuff in my fathers’ company. I wasn’t really sure what they were talking about most of the time, but I managed to hear a name, ‘Goro Akechi’. Apparently, he has ties to the place we think is the next Palace. So… It would be a solid bet to think he would have some info on how to find that Palace. Most likely, he has scouted it himself already”, Haru explained.

As other girls listened, it was obvious from the looks on their faces, that Akechi being the possible lead wasn’t the most comfortable option. “So, let’s say Akechi has some info that can help us… how the hell we can make him talk?”, Futaba asked.

“W-w-well… um… I might have an idea. It’s true we don’t really have anything to give him in return… but we could make a deal with him and… well offer him something he doesn’t even know he wants…”

Other girls looked each other in confusion as Haru had trouble getting the words come out of her mouth. “Soo… what is this ‘something he does not even know he wants’ thing?”, Ann asked.

“Well… I was thinking… maybe we could pay him for the info with… s-sex…”, Haru mumbled as she stared the ground.

Ann, Futaba, and Makoto all stared at Haru in disbelief. ‘Did she just say that?’ was the thought on everyone’s minds. “Hell no! Not happening! I’m out”, Futaba shouted immediately and folded her arms.

Haru’s gaze focused on Ann. “Ehm… I… I was thinking maybe… Ann would be suitable”

Ann’s eyes grew wide as she tried to think of a response. “W-w-w-waitwaitwait… I… I am not okay with that idea! I’ve done nude modeling, I know… but that does not mean I sleep around… it’s just… no…”

“I’ll do it.”

Before Ann was able to finish her panicking, Makoto had closed her eyes and made the room silencing statement. All the other girls, including Haru looked at her in complete disbelief. “I’m willing to sacrifice that much, if it means we can save people. It will be worth it.” Even though Makoto tried to sound though, there was a tint of doubt in her voice. Still, she had made her mind. She would sleep with Akechi to get the information they needed. To the surprise of no one, when they suggested the idea to the man in question, Akechi agreed immediately.

***************************************************************************************

Makoto stood in the hotel room as Akechi sat on the bed that was just few meters away from her. She once again took a deep breath and lowered her bag to the ground. ‘Now is not the time to chicken out Makoto.’ She tried to prep herself up in her mind.

“Well well, never thought I would get the chance to fuck Sae’s little sister.”

Just like that, all her confidence and calmness were drained away and replaced with anger and embarrassment. Akechi had just said the thing she didn’t want to hear. Even in situations like this, her sister’s name would pop up and it made her mad. But she couldn’t leave. That wasn’t an option. They needed the info and in a long run, this was probably one of the easier methods. And it’s not like she could just go home and tell Ann or Haru to do it. She pretty much requested this despite no one even asking it from her. This was her own decision. This was her mission, that she had to finish by herself.

Makoto didn’t want to show any weakness to Akechi. She acknowledged his intelligence, therefore she almost thought him as a rival. Being humiliated and embarrassed was not how this night was going to go. She needed to show him, that she wasn’t embarrassed. Aggressiveness, that was her plan. Without saying anything, Makoto started to unbutton her shirt. She tried to stay calm as she undid the buttons but wasn’t able to stop her cheeks from getting slight red. Getting undressed in front of someone wasn’t something, she would call easy. Still, she managed to take her shirt off while looking rather confident. In the corner of her eye she could see Akechi’s eyebrow twitch a little. It was subtle but she noticed it. That was the reaction she was after. ‘I’m not just some little girl, so don’t treat me as such’, Makoto messaged with her eyes as she momentarily locked her gaze with Akechi’s. She removed her shirt and threw it to the ground beside her. She was going to do this. No turning back now! She didn’t stop there, she emptied her mind and unclasped her bra. With little effort, she removed the bra and threw it on top of her shirt. The sudden and unreal sight of the topless Makoto caught Akechi’s stare whether he wanted it or not and despite his best efforts, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Makoto’s breasts. A tint of red appeared on Akechi’s cheeks. Makoto smirked as she observed the reaction on Akechi’s face.

However, just like last time, a counterattack came quickly. “So, are you just going to stand there or finish your stripping? You still have your jeans and panties on.” Again, Akechi’s words slapped her across the face and Makoto gritted her teeth in anger. Not wanting to give Akechi any more reason to snark, she used the adrenaline her rage caused and basically teared her jeans and boots off of her. Without stopping, she also took off her panties and socks, and threw them to aside. “So, happy now?”, she said, while trying to sound as confident as possible. She was mostly successful. Her voice waivered a bit and her cheeks were crimson red, but Akechi had no wiseass comebacks and just remained silent while observing Makoto with his brow sweating. As much as he would’ve like to act like he hated Makoto, his male body still reacted to the display of extreme beauty in front of him. He could feel droplets of sweat run down his face as he took in the radiance of Makoto’s naked body. Makoto grinned, although her breathing was visibly ragged. Victory or not, she was still completely naked. Not that she was ashamed of her body or anything though. Her breasts weren’t as big as her sisters, but instead of size, they had perkiness in them her sister could never match. Her body was thin and every part of it was a perfect fit for it. There was nothing to be ashamed of, she was happy with her body. Still, being naked in front of Akechi was nerve-wrecking.

Deciding it was pointless to try and hide his raging erection under his towel, Akechi got up and answered to Makoto’s challenge by taking off his towel. Makoto wasn’t really interested about the male body. Well, at least that’s what she tried to make herself to believe. However, her urges betrayed her, and her gaze immediately focused on Akechi’s erect cock. ‘Larger than I expected’, was the first thought that popped into her mind. This time it was her turn to sweat. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Akechi moved in closer and grabbed Makoto’s jaw, rather gently. “At least try to pretend you are enjoying this. Fucking someone reluctant isn’t actually that much fun”, Akechi snarked. He didn’t give Makoto a chance to respond and locked his lips against hers.

A first reaction in Makoto’s mind was ‘surprise’. Makoto wasn’t virgin anymore, but her three partners that she slept with always were. That’s why, whether she liked it or not, she always had to take lead. She didn’t mind, but at the same time having someone else to take lead would’ve been a nice change of pace. Well, now she got what she asked. Boldly, without asking any permissions, Akechi’s hands wandered around Makoto’s body. The other hand was currently groping Makoto’s ass while the other one squeezed her breast. This sudden burst of aggressiveness from her current ‘partner’ was surprising, but not completely unwelcome. Unconsciously, she realized that she actually enjoyed it. As much as he hated the man kissing her, she had to admit that Akechi was actually quite experienced in this, more than Makoto herself. ‘Annoying’, she thought to herself.

Makoto obviously didn’t want to ‘‘lose’’ to Akechi, so she reached towards his erect cock. However, before she managed to finish that task, Akechi’s hand had already made its way to Makoto’s crotch. The sudden jolt of pleasure, that caressing of her clitoris caused, caused Makoto to let out an involuntary moan. “Oh, was that a moan? I didn’t even know a stone-faced girl like you could moan”, Akechi whispered into Makoto’s ear. The pleasure Makoto was feeling had to make way for rage. “S-shut it!”, Makoto grunted.

Deciding to strike back, Makoto reached out and grabbed Akechi’s cock into her hand. To get some payback, Makoto immediately focused on the tip of the cock with her fingers. And this time, it was Akechi’s turn to moan. Makoto obviously had a comment of her own prepared. “So, does this mean that a heartless idiot like you is actually capable of feeling pleasure?” Both of them locked eyes and grinned. ‘Formidable foe, I see’, was the thought in both of their minds.

As cocky as she wanted to be, quickly her own inexperience caught up to her and she had no choice but to accept the fact that Akechi was better at this. They kissed each other passionately and their hands ran over each other’s bodies. However, Akechi quickly turned his focus entirely on Makoto’s pussy. Makoto desperately tried to turn the tide by stroking Akechi’s cock, but it was futile. Akechi’s fingers ran wild inside her pussy, pumping alarming amounts of pleasure into her brain. It made her sick to her stomach, but she had to admit the fact, that Akechi’s fingering felt good. Great in fact. Against her will, she started to moan. First, just slight gasps and grunts. Then, moans grew louder and louder as Makoto closed in on her orgasm. It was like a code, that Akechi managed to input with a 100% accuracy. No mistakes. He did it perfectly. Somehow, Akechi was able to locate all of Makoto’s weak spots. And with little to no effort, made her cum.

As a reflex, Makoto hugged Akechi tight when she came. She gritted her teeth as hard as she could to stop the embarrassing sounds, but she just couldn’t help herself and her voice peaked momentarily because of the pleasure she was feeling. Immediately after her burst of pleasure, her face turned bright red. Makoto quickly moved away from Akechi and turned her head away. Akechi opened his mouth for a comment, but Makoto stopped him before he had a chance to say anything. “Shut up, shut up!!”, she screamed uncharacteristically. However, no amount of screaming could wipe the wide smile off of Akechi’s face.

Akechi, deciding not to give Makoto any time to gather herself, quickly moved towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist. With his other arm she lifted Makoto’s legs up and picked her up into his arms. Before Makoto had any time to react, she was lifted up like a Princess. She turned her head around couple of times with a confused look on her face as Akechi started to carry her towards the hotel room’s bed. Then, as to remind her, that it was Akechi carrying her, Akechi threw Makoto onto the bed rather bluntly and moved himself between her legs.

Makoto obviously thought they would move on to penetrative sex, but instead, Akechi surprised her and moved his mouth towards her still slightly sensitive pussy. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what was going to happen. Akechi was going to eat her out. ‘Does she actually care about my pleasure?’ However, Makoto quickly deducted that her guess was wrong. Her partner was Akechi, so he just probably liked to hear her moan.

Makoto was right. Forcing Makoto to make embarrassing noises was his only goal. From experience, he knew that the easiest way to make a woman orgasm, was giving them oral.

Makoto felt something gentle trace across her pussy-lips. Just a slightest movement brought her embarrassing amounts of pleasure. Her already sensitive pussy was asking for more stimulation, which Akechi was happy to provide. Skillfully, he parted the lips of Makoto’s cunt and licked her inner-walls. As a finishing touch, he used his thumb to massage her clitoris. Under Akechi’s unbelievable skills, Makoto had no chance but to vocalize her pleasure. His mouth was unlike she had ever felt before. It was embarrassing. It was annoying. It was even slightly disgusting. But it didn’t matter. Her mind was slowly but surely taken over by sexual pleasure. And eventually, her resistance stopped.

“MORE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MORE!!!”, Makoto screamed as she pushed Akechi’s head against her drenched slit. It didn’t matter anymore. Akechi or no Akechi, it felt fucking incredible. Her former partners weren’t even close to this onslaught of pleasure she was receiving. Her fingers, her toys… none of them came even close. Akechi’s tongue-work was unrivaled.

As Makoto felt her second orgasm coming, she wrapped her legs around Akechi’s head and prepared herself. She placed her head against the pillow, closed her eyes and with a grin on her face, waited for the upcoming climax. However, once again, her partner was Akechi. Like a clockwork, Akechi stopped his mouth and fingers just before Makoto was able to cum. Makoto’s grin turned into a pained grimace as Makoto had to come into terms with the fact that her orgasm just vanished into the thin air.

“Y-y-y-you… son of a…”, Makoto grunted as she locked her eyes with Akechi’s.

Akechi grinned, widely. So widely in fact, that his teeth were clearly visible. “So, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Beg.”

Normally, something as outrageous as begging for Akechi would’ve been out of question, but Makoto’s lust took over her in seconds. “P-please, make me cum. Be a man and don’t leave me hanging here”, Makoto wailed with an annoyed look on her face. Embarrassing or not, she needed to cum. Badly.

“Hm… that will have to do, I guess”, Akechi responded and moved his face back towards Makoto’s shaking pussy. ‘Why did I give in so easily’, he thought to himself. Maybe it was because Makoto attacked his manhood…

Immediately, when the pleasure returned, Makoto jerked her head back and gritted her teeth. This time, Akechi’s pace was faster. This time, he was letting Makoto cum. Not only that, but he wasn’t going to stop when Makoto’s climax happened. ‘You want to cum, bitch? Well cum as much as you like.’

Makoto’s ecstasy grew as Akechi kept increasing his pace. This time… this time she was going to cum. Once again, a grin formed on her face as she waited for the moment when everything was going to go white. She wanted it. She needed it. Her body begged for it. She lifted her hips up slightly to prepare for the moment and then… the point-of-no-return.

Makoto pressed her orgasming cunt against Akechi’s face as hard as she could and allowed the pleasure to violate her. It was incredible. Much better than last time. This time she allowed it and this time she reveled in it. Despite her best efforts to stop it, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The unnatural pleasure eventually caused her tongue to hang out embarrassingly as her brain removed all the rational thoughts in exchange of the orgasmic pleasure.

First, the fact that she just kept cumming didn’t bother her. ‘More, more, more!’, was the only word she cared about. However, the longer and longer it went on, more and more her body started to show signs of fatigue. Her hips started to get sore from the constant muscle spasms and her cunt started to get uncomfortably sensitive. “H-hey…. ah…. you…. you can stop now…. I came already…. ngh…. hey…. stop… please….”

Makoto’s begging fell to the deaf ears, as Akechi kept stimulating Makoto’s most sensitive part without remorse. No matter how much pussy-juice was dripping down his chin, Akechi kept going. His pace was still unforgivingly fast. His only goal: to see how much Makoto could take.

“H-hey! Stop… It... aaaah!! Ngh, hurts… it hurts!”

After a violent orgasm, Makoto’s clit was extremely sensitive and Akechi’s aggressive caressing wasn’t exactly pleasurable anymore. Far from it in fact. The longer it went, the more painful it got.

Eventually, before it got unbearable, Akechi stopped. “Quit your whining… you’re an adult, you should be able to handle little overstimulation.”

Makoto pouted in response. Of course it was uncomfortable, but at the same time, she felt slightly embarrassed about the fact that she was completely at Akechi’s mercy, even if it was just momentarily.

“So, are you going to be a good Student Council President and return the favor?”, Akechi asked while pointing at his erect cock.

“Of course,” Makoto said in a voice that held zero confidence. She couldn’t refuse, it would be same as giving up, however… Blowjobs were one thing Makoto had never done before. Yes, she had had sex a few times, but she never cared about her partners enough to go down on them. But now, to show she was able to a be a worthy foe to Akechi, she had to give a blowjob to Akechi… with zero experience.

Akechi sat on the other end of the bed and Makoto started to move toward his crotch. Making sure, she never showed her inexperience, she moved next to him and took his cock into her mouth like it was nothing. Fortunately to her, this was where her high intelligence came into the play. She used her tongue to test different spots of Akechi’s cock for reactions while slightly moving it back and forth in her mouth. Since she didn’t really have a clue on how to do it, only thing she could do was to try different stuff and observe Akechi’s reactions. Her only piece of knowledge was the fact that the tip and especially the frenulum was the most sensitive part of man’s penis.

Apparently focusing on the tip was enough, as Akechi began gasping and now it was his turn to look annoyed.

“Fuck… I never would’ve guessed that an honor student like you was a natural cock-sucker… ahgh!!”

Before Akechi was able to finish his insult, Makoto focused her suction on the frenulum, which resulted Akechi to grunt out loud.

“For a man who moans like a prostitute, you try to act really tough…”, Makoto snarked. Makoto’s comeback was followed by a spitting sound as something wet landed on Akechi’s glans. The fact that Makoto had just spat on his cock caused Akechi to blink few times in disbelief. Makoto didn’t really have a clue whether spitting was a thing people actually did. She just saw a woman do it in a porno…

“Now, hurry up and cum already, my jaw is getting tired.”

Not waiting for Akechi to respond, Makoto showed the dick in her hand back to her mouth and increased her pace.

Incredible. ‘Incredible’ was the word Akechi had in his mind regarding the blowjob he was receiving. Sure, he has had better ones before, but something in Makoto’s fellatio was unique. Maybe it was the fact that despite her slight sloppiness, Makoto had aggressiveness most women couldn’t match. Or maybe it was simply the fact that it was Makoto Niijima giving it to him. Before he had any more time to think about it, Akechi was getting close.

As Akechi was reaching his peak, only one question remained, where he would cum? As if the answer were obvious, Akechi grabbed Makoto’s head and showed his cock as deep as he could. ‘Take this you bitch!’, Akechi though while grinning.

Suddenly, something unfamiliar happened. Akechi grunted which was followed by something being released into her mouth. Akechi had showed his dick in so deep, that Makoto didn’t really have any options and had to swallow everything that Akechi was giving to her. To her surprise, she was able to swallow everything rather easily.

As Akechi’s orgasm subsided, he finally released Makoto’s head from his grasp and pulled his dick out of short-haired girl’s mouth. He immediately focused his gaze on Makoto’s face to see her reaction.

“Hm… not a bad taste actually”, Makoto said as she swallowed for the one last time. Akechi felt like his jaw just had hit the floor as he watched Makoto, that Makoto Niijima, just swallow a load of cum like it was nothing.

“What the fu—”

Suddenly, Akechi was cut off by something, or rather… by someone.

Without a warning, Makoto had locked her lips with Akechi and was kissing him passionately, tongue and all. Akechi instinctively pulled away from Makoto with a look of rage in his face. “What the fuck do you think you are doing, slut?”

Makoto with a wide mischievous grin on her face responded: “Come on now, if you are going to be man enough to ask a girl to give you head, be a man enough to kiss her afterwards.”

Kissing wasn’t the problem, the fact that Makoto had done it immediately after swallowing a load of his cum was. Akechi had never allowed any woman to kiss him after swallowing. Not before washing at least. The thought of tasting his own cum wasn’t the most inviting one. “Listen… I’m going to make you regret that…”, Akechi hissed.

Like she was giving a one final hit to a video game boss, Makoto once again had a comeback ready. She turned away from Akechi and placed herself on a doggy-style position, with her pussy directly towards Akechi. “Well, what are you waiting, Mr. Detective Prince? Less complaining, more fucking.”

Maybe it was the confidence Makoto showed, or merely just the fact that he just heard her use the word ‘fuck’, Akechi couldn’t come up with anything to say and just stared Makoto with his eyes wide. After a while of uncomfortable silence (for him), Akechi had no choice but to admit his defeat and he started to move towards Makoto’s wiggling ass.

Without saying anything, Akechi took out his aggression on Makoto and slammed his cock into her as hard as he could. The slapping sound that Akechi’s hips made when they slammed against Makoto’s ass echoed in the room. Akechi tried to perk up his hearing to listen to Makoto’s reaction. Eventually, he could hear a yawn and a question that followed it. “So… are you going to do anything?”

Keeping her voice down wasn’t easy for Makoto though. When Akechi’s cock entered her, she had to use every inch of her willpower to stay silent. She actually bit her tongue on the process. Neither of them said anything, so Akechi began to fuck Makoto.

After a while, the room was filled with different sounds. The slapping of Akechi’s hips against Makoto’s ass. The creaking of the bed. Akechi’s grunts. Makoto’s moans. Both of them were tired from their respective orgasms, so neither of them wanted to waste energy on bickering. Instead, they just focused on not being the first one to cum. Makoto was the one who drew the shortest straw.

As Akechi had just ejaculated recently, it meant he had the edge. Makoto could feel her third orgasm approaching. However, she didn’t even mind this time. Maybe both of them just had accepted that if feels great. Maybe both of them just accepted the fact, that despite being enemies, they actually had a pretty great chemistry in bed. Both started to prioritize their own pleasure and their “partner’s” pleasure in the progress.

Makoto gripped the bedsheets as her cunt prepared for the upcoming pleasure. “Fuck me! Make me cum!”, Makoto ordered. The pleasure had overtaken her usually calm personality and her Mementos counterpart started to take command. The shy and collected Student Council President had to make way for the Queen-persona.

Not that Akechi minded. He appreciated women with guts. In a rather twisted fashion, he actually saw a lot of Sae in Makoto, which got his heart racing. Kinda unconsciously, he did what he usually did with women, he wanted to show his dominance and grabbed a chunk of Makoto’s short hair and gave her ample butt a stiff slap. However, Makoto’s transformation to the ‘Queen’ was already complete.

“Slap harder you pussy!”

Not even Sae had used that kind of tone and language towards him. Being belittled caused a rage inside him to spike momentarily and the next slap he gave was a violent one.

Instead of bursting into tears, Makoto’s lips turned into a wide grin as she announced her orgasm. “I’m cumming!!”

As her orgasm overcame her, she placed her face on a pillow and screamed. With her hands she gripped on to the bedsheets as hard she could and basked in the pleasure. Akechi had no choice except to watch the lewd display that was going on in front of him. In front of him, the usually reserved Makoto was convulsing while having the biggest orgasm of her life.

“Fuck…”, Makoto gasped as she finally lifted her face from the pillow. The entire duration of Makoto’s orgasm, Akechi had desperately tried not to cum. As he was still inside Makoto, she had to endure the violent squeezes Makoto’s pussy made while orgasming. Somehow, he survived. Or at least that’s what he thought…

Makoto didn’t care anymore. As the pleasure corrupted her brain, sensitivity didn’t matter anymore. She just wanted more. Makoto got up and turned around. This time, it was her turn to get violent. She pushed Akechi down to the bed and mounted him. She skillfully directed the cock directly towards her cunt and lowered her hips. “This time, my pace!”, she said as she began to ride him. Akechi had no choice, except to take the pleasure Makoto’s cunt was giving to him.

Makoto also wanted to have her revenge from the hair-pulling and ass-slapping, so she used her both hands and started to choke Akechi. “So, you like it rough tough-guy? Well here’s fucking rough for you!” For the first time, Akechi was forced to take the submissive role. Makoto was doing whatever she pleased.

What infuriated him even more, was the fact, that this all was actually rather arousing. Actually, very arousing. After barely surviving Makoto’s orgasming cunt, surviving Makoto’s dominating antics was impossible.

“W-wait! I can’t cum inside you!!”, Akech gasped desperately.

“Take responsibility, you jackass. Just shut up and do it!”

With no actual way to escape, Akechi had no choice except to do as he was told. Akechi closed his eyes and his orgasm overcame him. Not just any kind of orgasm, but the best orgasm of his life. It pained him to admit it but entering Makoto’s pussy was the greatest pleasure he had ever felt in his life. However, Akechi’s face was farthest away from pleasure as possible. His brain was panicking as he kept ejaculating inside a woman, without condom or any protection.

After he finished, silence landed. Makoto had already stopped choking him and was just sitting on top of him, still with his cock inside her. Both of them, out of breath.

“I’m on a pill.”

Makoto’s confession caused him gasp in relief. “Jesus Christ, woman…”, Akechi murmured as he wiped sweat from his brow.

“No way in hell I would allow you to get me pregnant. I’m not that crazy”, Makoto smirked as she pulled Akechi’s cock out. She stood up and some cum started to leak out and run down her thigh. “So, my first blowjob, cum swallowing and a creampie at the same day…”

Akechi’s eyes widened as he just registered Makoto’s words. “Wait, are you serious? Y-you never did anything with… I don’t know, with Joker?”

Makoto’s eyes narrowed as she stared Akechi in response. “With Joker? Has my sister said something that gave you that idea?”

Akechi looked confused. Sae’s stories of Joker’s ‘harem’ had been untrue…

“No, I haven’t. And for your information, even though it is NOT your business…”, Makoto said before pausing to sigh deeply. “Joker’s sleeping with Takamaki…” After looking at the random spot in the room lonely, Makoto jumped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Soon, followed by a sound of shower being turned on.

Akechi stared the bathroom door in confusion for a while. “I see…”, he muttered.

***************************************************************************************

“So, are you going to honor our deal, Akechi?”, Makoto asked as she was picking her bag from the floor.

“Yeah yeah… I’ll sent it to your email later today. And trust me… it’s going to be worth it. It’s juicy.”

Makoto nodded slightly and turned towards the Hotel room door.

Akechi formed a smirk on his face, as to try and look tough. “I got to admit it, you showed some new sides of yourself to me today… In bed, compared to your sis…”

“Do not fucking say it…”, Makoto said with a voice colder than ice, causing Akechi to stop his sentence mid-way.

First time in a long while, Akechi felt fear. Never in his life he had hear a voice more cold and more terrifying as the one he just heard. After a while of silence, Makoto opened the door and left the room.

“Makoto Niijima… I have gravely underestimated you…”, Akechi said while gritting his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> S'up! This is a story that has been sitting on my folder for months now, and now I finished it! I was surprised by the lack of MAkechi-pairing, so I decided to make one! 
> 
> Hope you beautiful people enjoy this one!!


End file.
